<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Dream Spice by Parafait_Faerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517747">My Dream Spice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parafait_Faerie/pseuds/Parafait_Faerie'>Parafait_Faerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Delicate Flowers (Luke/Clive fanfictions) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dessert &amp; Sweets, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tea Parties, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parafait_Faerie/pseuds/Parafait_Faerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When getting notice of Clive visiting the Puzzle Gang's home, Luke wanted to prepare a wonderful tea party to make his best friend enjoy himself. Especially since Hershel and Flora aren't around.</p><p>But what if during the tea party, both boys let their feelings slip?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clive/Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Delicate Flowers (Luke/Clive fanfictions) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Dream Spice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh my, I never expected to write stories while suffering my final year of exams before moving upwards in life hahaha</p><p>I'm gonna say thank you to BloodyBacon for having great stories that had me brainstorm ideas to create more stories - including this one shot.</p><p>I have a LuClive series in ideas but for now, I hope you all like it! Also, good thing I have my motivation back to thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hm...Which tea should I make for the tea party, Mr Fluffy?"</p><p>There never came any response from the brown teddy bear, like usual. Luke had a whole tea set opened in front of him; a gift he and the professor had received back in Folsence. </p><p>Normally, he would have used this kit to aid others when needing some cup of warm fluid to help them continue on their day but today, the little assistant was planning a tea party. Not just any ordinary tea party but one special and sweet one for his best friend, Clive. The engineer was coming over today and Luke wanted his visit to be special.</p><p>Since the Professor and Flora wasn't around in their shared home, the faithful assistant had the house all to himself. </p><p>Slowly reaching his tiny hands onto a small container of Ceylon, Luke turned around to his small plush toy that laid on his bed and gave a big smile. </p><p>"Do you think Clive would like a cup of Ceylon? Or...How about- something dreamy and spicy? Yes! That's it-"</p><p>Just before he could do anything, three knocks were heard downstairs. The small boy felt excitement rush down his veins. "Just hold on a second, I'm coming!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rushing down the wooden stairs, the little assistant had run to the door and happily pulled the door open. Luke, however, wasn't prepared at the sight in front of him.</p><p>A tall yet young man stood before him. Sweep dirty blonde hair that had most covered in a blue cap, and elegant clothing that contained a clock watch that was hidden in a front pocket and nicely polished shoes that sparkled in the sunlight.</p><p>"Good day, Luke! Oh, how I missed you so much." Clive grinned down at the boy as he gave a bone-crushing hug to the other. </p><p>"G-good day to you too, Clive. C-can you please let me go? I cannot b-breathe-"</p><p>"Ah! Apologies." </p><p>Once free, Luke returned the smile at the inventor before stepping aside to let the other in. As the two walked into the living room, Clive felt himself stop and give a questionable look at Luke. As much as the beautiful house sparked him to just go ahead and explore like an innocent child, he was curious as to why was Luke the only one in the house.</p><p>"Uh- Luke? Where is the Professor and Flora? I thought they would around with you too."</p><p>"They both went out to the groceries and to do some business at Piccadilly Circus," Luke said solemnly. </p><p>"<em>Ah</em>..."</p><p>"But don't worry! I have a great idea on how we can enjoy each other's company." </p><p>"Oh? And what is this 'great idea', little one?"</p><p>"You'll find out soon, Dovey!" Luke somehow felt himself squeal in delight which only caused the elder twin to feel amusement out of such sheer cuteness.</p><p><em>'My God...He gave me a nickname...How adorable.'</em> Clive thought to himself as little Luke began to take his hand and rush them both up the stairs to his bedroom.</p><p>When Luke pushed the door opened, Clive didn't expect a little cute table that had three chairs which also contained a small tea set to be layed up all for him. The inventor even spotted a fluffy teddy bear, who sat in the middle chair. Clive supposed Luke wanted to invite his "<em>friend</em>" over to the party too.</p><p>"A- a tea party? For me, Luke?" Clive looked to the boy with surprise and joy flowing in his eyes.</p><p>The boy only looked back and gave a big nod before hopping to the chair that was located on the right and taking a seat. As he began to take some tiny cups and fill them with tea, Luke called out, </p><p>"Well don't just stand there, Clive. Come over! The party has just begun!"</p><p>"If you say so, little one." Clive gave out a sigh while smiling softly to Luke before making his way to the chair on the left and sitting down himself. </p><p>The two boys were quiet for a while with nothing much to say as the sound of hot water being poured and cups being placed on small plates. Clive couldn't help himself but watch admiring the little assistant as he happily made cups of teas for the three of them.</p><p>Luke gave one cup to his teddy, Mr Fluffy, before handing one to his best friend. "Well? Have a taste and admire the great teas that I, Luke Triton has made!"</p><p>Clive stared at him for a few seconds, chuckling at his childish behaviour before taking a sip of the tea given. </p><p>His eyes widen with delight as his mouth began to form into a grin. So big it sent Luke giggling.</p><p>"Oh my! This tea taste so delicious, Luke! How on Earth were you able to make such taste- no- what is the name?!"</p><p>Luke giggled even louder, so loud he was close enough to fall on the floor with tears. "Calm down, Clivey~ This tea is called Dream Spice. They say that this one has a mysterious blend which melds well with sweet and mild notes of fantastic spiciness! I-"</p><p>Luke felt himself pause as he suddenly felt nervous. The elder felt concerned when he noticed the assistant getting flustered big time. </p><p>"Luke? What's wrong?" Clive asked concerned at the boy.</p><p>"N-nothing! It's just that I-" Luke took a deep breath before continuing,</p><p>"I thought that maybe having this tea made for you would make you smile because...Dream Spice reminds me of you, Clive." He felt himself smiling at his own words as he stared deeply to the mysterious dark void in Clive's brown eyes.</p><p>"When we met at the Gilded 7 Casino, you were so mysterious to me but at the time, I was just happy I found what I could be in the future...Well- when we found out the rest of your plans and you know next. I find you sweet whenever you become so kind to me...Reminds me of being cuddled in warm fluffy blankets."</p><p>Luke saw Clive begin to smile softly yet lovingly at him. He continued his speech.</p><p>"And the spiciness you may ask? Well, I find that in your passions and ambitions. You always create such great and wonderful projects, I'm glad that we've become close friends with each other."</p><p>The assistant waited for the other to reply but nothing came his way. Worried, Luke thought that he may have pissed Clive off and began to open his mouth to apologise, only to find himself in a pair of warm, long arms. Luke felt his face stuffed into the chest of Clive and how his heart beats almost had the child lulled to sleep.</p><p>After a short while of silence and being in a gentle hug, Luke felt Clive's fingers run through his hair and give him a loving stroke. A tad confused, Luke pushed himself back a bit to stare at the other to seek for an answer just to have a finger be placed on his plump and soft lips.</p><p>"Shh...Fret not to speak, my little one. I too am glad we have been able to be close with each other but...I wish to be more closer to you." Clive softly spoke back to Luke while love and affection flowed in his once, icy-cold eyes.</p><p>He felt his heartbeat go faster with excitement and joy. Probably nervous and also scared at the same time. What will the Professor and Flora say to this? What if he goes back doing the wrong which could get Luke hurt?</p><p>Thoughts ran through Clive's head like a bullet train as he frowned to his best friend. Luke who still stared in silence took his right hand and stroke Clive's cheek, trying to calm him down.</p><p>"I want that too and I'm certain the others will not disagree with our decision; especially since we all love you, Clive. I love you so much...And I'm overjoyed that you love me too."</p><p>"As do I, my dear. As do I."</p><p>The ticking from the clock that hangs on the wall echoed around the room signalling the evening has arrived. Even with the clock ticking, both boys still ignored it.</p><p>They have each other now and that's what matters most. Luke supposed to himself that he should make more Dream Spice often as Clive bent down to kiss him on the cheek before stepping away from the embrace and went back on his chair.</p><p>"Well then, my sweet one! Shall we continue our party?" With lidded eyes, Clive gave a small smirk to the assistant who in return gave him the same look.</p><p>"Yes, we may. Let us celebrate away to the night!" Luke declared cheerfully as Clive laughed at the cuteness in his sight.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Should we wake them up, Professor?" Flora slowly opened the door to Luke's bedroom, only to find two tired boys sleeping in the bed close to each other as a smile was adorned on both of their faces.</p><p>Layton who stood behind the Reinhold, shook his head with a chuckle before escorting his daughter away from the door and back into the living room. </p><p>"Let us not, dear Flora. Maybe later when they both have fully rested, they'll note our arrival." Layton stated with a smile as Flora giggled.</p><p>Who knew tea parties could be such fun?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>